


Teacher's Pet

by Nichele



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichele/pseuds/Nichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series in which Steve is an elementary school teacher, Grace is his student and Danny is the unsuspecting dad. Or, where Grace thinks her teacher and her dad would make pretty good friends, but instead something funny happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is cheesy and over-used, I know, but I couldn't think of a name I liked.

Four years after retiring from the Navy, Steve thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever done. Now he teaches fourth grade, and while it’s not as exciting as saving lives, it’s easily the most fulfilling thing he’s ever done.

As a general rule, Steve doesn’t pick favorites. It would create unneeded tension and force him to deal with angry parents. For that alone it’s not worth it.

Grace, though, she’s different. She’s smart and witty, and she’s never met an opinion she doesn’t share. She’s also amazingly sweet and generous.

Steve has a feeling he’ll be breaking his own rule.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. McGarrett.”

Grace is staring at him thoughtfully—an expression Steve’s learned never bodes well for him.

“What’s up, Grace?”

“My daddy is working late and he can’t pick me up. Will you drive me home?”

Steve knows that Daniel Williams is a detective with the HPD. They’ve only had brief conversations on the phone, but Steve can tell the man would do anything for Grace. He doesn’t seem like the type to forget about a ride home for her.

“No problem, Grace. I was just headed out anyway.”

“Awesome!”

Steve gets a weird feeling that he’s somehow been played.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude from Grace's POV.

Mr. McGarrett is her favorite teacher. He’s nice and funny, and he always listens to what she has to say.

He doesn’t look like any of the teachers she’s had before, though. A lot of her friends have crushes on him, but Grace just thinks he’s cool.

Besides, she thinks she’d rather have him as a friend anyway. Maybe he could hang out with her and Daddy sometimes. She knows Daddy thinks Mr. McGarrett is nice because he told her so. And Daddy needs a friend anyways.

That gives her an idea: Maybe she could introduce Daddy to Mr. McGarrett!


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment complex where Grace lives looks like a hellhole. Steve walks her to her door out of fear she’ll be abducted or, worse, attacked by a family of rats.

Much to Steve’s surprise, the door opens just as they reach it. The man on the other side doesn’t even acknowledge him.

“Grace Williams! Why did you lie to Mrs. Haname and tell her you had another ride home?”

“Mr. McGarrett brought me home, Daddy.”

Steve finds himself being stared down by intense blue eyes as the man finally registers his presence. His heart suddenly does something funny.

 _Oh shit._


	5. Chapter 5

Steve McGarrett…isn’t what Danny expected. He’d pictured older, with gray hair and maybe wire-rimmed glasses. Sure, Grace’s friends’ moms all said he was hot, but they thought _George Clooney_ was hot.

Steve, though, looks like a cool glass of water on a long, hot day. And Danny’s not even embarrassed about thinking in clichés. Steve is just _that_ attractive.

Danny imagines tracing each tattoo with his tongue, over hard muscle to the planes of the man’s abs, down to what’s he’s almost certain is a cock as beautiful as the rest of him.

And oh…Danny’s officially in trouble.


End file.
